Interlude
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Pour promouvoir la diversité, pairing tiré au hasard ! Aujourd'hui, Tigre Rouge a quelques souvenirs croustillants en mémoire !


Salut les gens ! Comme dit dans le résumé, le pairing a été tiré au hasard. Défi réalisé en partenariat avec DonnyLikesYou qui en a donc aussi une à écrire, sur un autre couple hasardeux, allez lire si vous avez le temps : ) on écrira sûrement d'autres fanfictions sur le même principe, en espérant que ça vous plaise. À plus !

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait s'accrocher au bras de Kyo, leur première rencontre lui revenait fugacement à l'esprit. Pas comme un souvenir émouvant, non non, rien de larmoyant. Ça le faisait même carrément sourire. D'autant plus que personne ne l'aurait cru si il avait voulu raconter cette histoire à la cantonade. En effet, tout le monde voyait bien que d'une façon générale elle le prenait de haut.

À présent, la seule fille qui lui plaisait sincèrement à lui, était Yuya, moins femme fatale, plus mignonne avec une certaine force de caractère et, théoriquement, un cœur toujours à prendre. Mais le souvenir de la débordante poitrine d'Okuni contre son torse restait agréablement gravé dans sa mémoire.

Les mots s'envolent, les seins restent.

… Là, ça mérite des éclaircissements !

Cela remontait donc à avant sa rencontre avec Yuya. Très peu de temps avant, vraisemblablement, puisqu'il faisait alors partie des Tricolores, tout juste engagés pas Genma, l'homme dont la cicatrice au visage avait été causée par Kyo.

Ça avait été une sacrée affaire de timing. Lui-même venait de s'allonger en hauteur, dans l'un des arbres entourant la demeure pour profiter du début de soirée. Et Okuni était apparue. Peut-être qu'elle sortait d'une entrevue avec le maître des lieux ou était passée surveiller les agissements de celui-ci, à vrai dire il ne se sentait pas tellement concerné. Pas du tout même. Genma devait justement être en train de boire une coupe de saké sous le porche de l'autre côté de l'habitation, Corbeau Blanc se couchait très tôt et Scorpion Noir était probablement en train de traumatiser les animaux des bois alentours sous prétexte de ne pas perdre la main.

Ils se retrouvaient donc juste tous les deux derrière la maison, le soleil se couchant doucement à l'horizon en laissant voler sa longue traîne de nuages roses; l'âme romantique de Tigre Rouge s'en était trouvée toute grisée.

Il avait été saisi par le visage gracieux, les longs cheveux et puis, inévitablement, par les incroyables seins puisqu'ils semblaient toujours précéder la jeune femme. Il avait, après une dernière hésitation, sauté au bas de son perchoir. Après tout, il était quelqu'un de sociable. Elle sursauta à peine.

« Tigre Rouge c'est ça ? Susurra-t-elle, un sourire en coin qui se vantait de savoir quelle personnalité se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme.

- Effectivement. Et toi qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il, affable.

- Izumo-no-Okuni, superbe informatrice, se présenta-t-elle doucement mais sans une once de modestie. Tu es un samouraï ?

Il lui trouva l'air un peu mélancolique, il tâcha donc de répondre avec une bonne humeur qu'il espérait communicative :

- Ouais m'dame ! Mais ça aussi vous deviez déjà le savoir.

- Et tu es fort ?

J'ai une certaine réputation. » sourit-il. Il lui aurait bien montré sa lance mais elle le coupa dans son élan :

« Plaque moi contre un mur. » lui proposa-t-elle comme un test, tout en rapprochant ses bras de son corps pour valoriser encore un peu plus sa poitrine opulente.

Il crut franchement avoir mal compris. Ou alors il venait de découvrir la formule pour rendre les femmes folles de désir. En tout cas c'était complètement dingue mais Tigre Rouge avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apprendre à ne pas poser de questions dans ce genre de situation; c'est pourquoi malgré sa surprise, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et avança posément puis, un peu plus rapidement, parce qu'il n'aurait pas non plus fallut qu'elle ait le temps de changer d'avis. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire oublier ses soucis si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Et comme il allait poser ses mains, une sur chacune des cuisses de la plantureuse jeune femme, elle fit un geste brusque, comme si elle tirait d'un coup sec sur une corde et les poignets du samouraï se trouvèrent ligotés ensemble au-dessus de sa tête. Et c'était lui qui se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur finalement, prisonnier des fils de l'informatrice. Tigre décida de rester optimiste malgré tout.

Okuni était grande pour une femme et lui, pas vraiment, pour un homme. En conséquence, en se mettant à peine sur la pointe des pieds elle mettait leurs deux visages en parfait face à face.

« Tu es bien imprudent Tigre Rouge. Tu es faible finalement pour tomber dans ce genre de piège. »

Il allait se débattre et lui montrer de quel bois il était capable de se chauffer mais elle se blottit tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou, alors finalement il se tint tranquille. « Il me manque tellement... Et je ne trouve que toi qui est si faible... » C'était sans doute les pires mots d'amour que Tigre n'ait jamais entendus. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque, histoire de ne pas casser l'ambiance; il appréciait toujours le fait de se faire attacher par une femme, c'est pourquoi il pouvait bien supporter quelques vacheries pour faire durer ce moment. D'autant qu'_il _avait vraiment l'air de lui manquer. Il soupira et posa sa joue contre les cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci resserra son étreinte et fit lentement glisser ses mains le long du dos du jeune homme. Tigre Rouge eut tout le loisir d'apprécier la fraîcheur de ses mains quand elle les glissa sous son haut. Et puis ailleurs. C'était quand même diablement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir la toucher en retour alors qu'elle était si proche et si... Excitante ! Oooooh putain, était-il vraiment obligé de rester attaché, ses épaules commençant déjà à le faire souffrir, alors que des hanches ondulaient contre son bassin ? Et qu'une poitrine pareille se frottait contre son torse ? Et qu'un souffle saccadé chatouillait son cou ?

À force d'essayer discrètement et grâce à une motivation sans précédent, il parvint à se libérer et posa doucement ses mains rugueuses sur les épaules de la jeune femme, appréhendant sa réaction. Voyant qu' elle n'avait pas interrompu son déhanchement lascif, il se permit de les laisser traîner sur les monts et merveilles qui se présentaient. Cependant, elle l'arrêta assez rapidement, les mains sur ses avants-bras en se reculant promptement, les joues rouges. Elle sourit et se retira sans attendre, non sans lui avoir répété qu'il n'était pas assez fort.

Après ça, Tigre Rouge avait rencontré Kyoshiro et Yuya et les péripéties s'étaient enchaînées. Il n'avait subsisté aucun malaise entre eux à chaque que leurs routes s'étaient recroisées, Tigre Rouge clamait son amour pour Yuya et Okuni insistait sur sa dévotion à Kyo. Peut-être même un peu trop, qui sait ?

Est-ce que la phrase « Il lui aurait bien montré sa lance » vous a laissé une impression bizarre ? À moi non, au début et puis en la relisant... C'est un détecteur à esprits mal placés !


End file.
